Feliz Cumpleaños Draco
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Una vida llena de malas experiencias... ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Feliz Cumpleaños Draco?


**Algo nuevo pero diferente...**

**Espero que lo disfrutes..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feliz Cumpleaños Draco…<strong>_

Siempre había escuchado que la vida no era sencilla, que siempre tendría que afrontar obstáculos y pruebas. Pero nunca pensó que esa realidad llegaría a su vida, hasta el momento en que la guerra llegó hasta su familia; cuando la vida de todos dependía de las decisiones que él tomara...

Eso ya había pasado muchos años atrás y ahora él era un hombre muy diferente, había dejado a un lado toda esa frialdad con la que trataba a todos. La vida le había dado una lección. Afortunadamente, Astoria Greengrass había llegado a su vida para llenarla de luz y calidez, ella había sido luz en la oscuridad y calor en las frías noches de soledad. Por ella, había cambiado, por ella había decidido rehacer su vida. Había tomado la mejor decisión al casarse con ella. No fue un compromiso obligado, todo lo contrario, nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida. Y aunque su padre no había estado a su lado –cumplía cadena perpetua en Azkaban- su madre había compartido esa alegría. Y si pensaba que la vida no podía ser más alegre, se había equivocado. Astoria nuevamente le daba el mayor regalo de su vida, su hijo Scorpius. Todos decían que era su retrato fiel pero él en su corazón sabía que no podían estar más equivocados. Scorpius había recibido el amor incondicional de sus padres, desde el momento en el que nació. Una infancia totalmente diferente a la suya. Draco Malfoy le enseño los valores que nunca le habían enseñado y su esposa Astoria le había inculcado la igualdad de las personas. Para Draco Malfoy, su hijo no podía ser más perfecto. A su corta edad, demostraba una valentía inigualable y cuando llegó el momento lo demostró.

Scorpius Malfoy había sido seleccionado como un Gryffindor y contrario a lo que los demás pensaron, Draco no podía estar más orgulloso. Él lo sabía, no podía esperar mucho más de él. Si no era un Gryffindor hecho y derecho ¿cómo se explicaba el hecho de haberse enfrentado a Ron Weasley por el derecho a la amistad con su hija Rose? Si algo le había enseñado a su hijo era eso: luchar ante todo y contra todos por aquello que quería. Y eso era lo que más quería Scorpius en su primer año, la amistad de Weasley y Potter y aunque con el último no tuvo ningún problema, lo contrario sucedió con la chica pelirroja. Sin embargo, Scorpius lo logró. Como el chico educado y valiente que era, sostuvo una interesante platica con Ron Weasley en presencia del Jefe de Aurores Harry Potter. La sorpresa de Draco fue ver la cara sonriente de Harry y el abrazó afectuoso que le dio al salir sin importarle el ceño fruncido que recibió del pelirrojo.

Y ahora, Draco Malfoy no podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo, nuevamente demostraba ser un Gryffindor al enfrentar la furia Weasley pero por motivos diferentes: Ahora él quería formalizar una relación con Rose Weasley. Como era de esperarse, Ron se negó ante tal locura y Draco solo sonrió. Era algo obvio, todos los veían venir, las miradas ocultas que trataban de negar, la preocupación que sentían el uno hacia el otro cuando estaban en problemas, pequeños detalles que para Draco Malfoy no pasaron desapercibidos.

Y la demostración final de ser un Gryffindor no pudo ser más grande: un mes atrás, algunos mortífagos lograron escaparse de Azkaban con ayuda de guardias incompetentes y lo peor no era eso, ellos buscaban venganza y los primeros objetivos era la familia Malfoy y Potter. El momento se dio cuando en un acto estúpido de amor, ambos habían escapado convirtiéndose así en la mejor carnada. Dichosamente, Potter había llegado a tiempo para salvar a los jóvenes y Weasley había presenciado el acto heroico del rubio al interponerse entre la maldición asesina -rechazada a tiempo por Potter- y su hija Rose Weasley. A pesar de la preocupación del momento, Draco sonrió orgulloso a su hijo quien acaba de ganarse la confianza plena del padre de su ahora novia.

Se removió incomodo en su cama, la luz del sol empezaba a llenarle el rostro. Sintió la mano de su esposa acariciarle su espalda desnuda y sonrió inmediatamente.

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor- escuchó el susurro de la castaña en su oído y negó con la cabeza. Lo había olvidado. Unos pasos se escucharon y un golpeteo en la puerta de su recamara lo hizo abrir los ojos. Sonrió a su esposa y recibió gustoso el beso que le daba asintió y al momento su hijo entró a la habitación, sonriendo de lado y con el nerviosismo evidente.

- Feliz Cumpleaños papá- exclamó sonriente.

-Gracias hijo- respondió sinceramente sentándose en su espaciosa cama.

-Espero que te guste la sorpresa que te hemos preparado- Draco sonrió al escucharlo pues entendió que Rose estaba preparándolo todo.

Y se equivocó al pensar que sería un almuerzo familiar. Puesto que al tomar el traslador, se encontró en lo que ya conocía como el jardín de La Madriguera y todos en ella reunidos. La familia Weasley, Potter y hasta los Lupin y Tonks. El motivo: el compromiso de su hijo con Rose Weasley. Y contra todo pronóstico todo salió a la perfección. Ron Weasley aceptó a regañadientes. Y al final, todos se habían dispersado, lo más jóvenes jugando al Quidditch, las mujeres organizando y planeando la boda y los demás charlando. Draco aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de reuniones y ahora con mayor razón, tenía que hacerlo. Se sorprendió un poco al ver al trío de oro acercarse a él con caras sonrientes y al pelirrojo estrechar su mano amistosamente.

-Draco. Supongo que de ahora en adelante tendré que tutearte. Aún no puedo creer que seremos familia. Aún así, Feliz Cumpleaños Draco- El rubio asintió y por primera vez en su vida, la sonrisa que le daba al trío llegaba hasta sus ojos. Lo sabía, la vida muchas veces te golpeaba pero si sabías cómo resistir, las recompensas eran mayores.


End file.
